L'Abandonnée
by Dulanoire
Summary: Hermione est seule à présent. elle s'est fait larguée... Pitoyable non? Et elle cherche à reprendre contrôle sur elle même. Va-t-elle se faire engloutir par ses ténèbres? OS /attention mention de relation amoureuses entre femmes/


Hermione est allongée sur son lit, dans la quasi obscurité. Une torche à moitié consumée est la seule source de lumière dans la petite chambre de la Préfète. Une larme coule sur sa joue pâle. Pourquoi... ?

Tout avait si bien commencé. Mais... **Son amour**, **sa vie**, **sa petite amie** l'a quittée. Encore.

Son oreiller est trempé. Énervée par sa propre faiblesse, par ses pleurs qu'elle ne peut arrêter, elle lance son poing contre le mur dans un geste incontrôlé. Un peu de sang perle sous la peau arrachée par les pierres. La Gryffondor le regarde, fixant l'écarlate qui tranche sur le beige de son épiderme. Une petite goutte de vie perdue. Elle murmure un sort. Une dernière petite étincelle de douleur, et déjà la plaie ne saigne plus.

Mais elle tient à rebondir. Elle ne se laissera pas abattre. Certes elle **l'**aime encore, bien plus que personne ne peut le deviner, bien plus qu'elle même s'en doute. Mais... Elle veut se convaincre qu'elle n'a plus besoin d'**elle**. Qu'elle est forte et peut surmonter ça. Qu'elle s'en fout... Que malgré la douleur qu'elle peut ressentir, son cœur finira par se panser.

Hermione se blottit contre son oreiller. Elle a peur soudain, car elle sent qu'elle est seule maintenant. Seule dans ses ténèbres qui commencent à l'envahir. Mais elle ne doit pas céder à la tentation... Elle n'a pas le droit de se faire mal. Elle a promis. Elle **lui** a promis.

Elle a l'impression de devenir une autre, comme si les barrières qu'elle s'était infligées pour être à peu près supportable cédaient. Et si elles cèdent elle sera à jamais solitaire, au milieu de ses livres. Les seuls à pouvoir ne pas la juger, à accepter son amour presque étouffant parfois. Et elle sait que personne ne viendra la chercher. Cette idée lui fait aussi peur. Elle n'a que trop conscience de l'égoïsme des humains, et surtout des adolescents. Elle en a conscience elle est comme ça elle aussi...

Ses pleurs refont surface. Elle a mal... Elle est abandonnée. La seule personne à qui elle s'est donnée l'a laissée. Bien sur, elles restent « amies » et **elle** lui a dit qu'**elle** reviendrait quand elles pourraient se voir plus. Mais Hermione a peur, si peur... Elle change trop vite, elle ne se reconnaît plus par moment alors comment pourrait **elle **l'aimer si le temps passe et qu'elle change? L'amour éternel n'est qu'une légende pour enfant, les sentiments et les personnes évoluent non ? Alors comment peut on jurer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimera toujours ? Comment peut on prévoir notre propre évolution ?

Elle se pose trop de questions. Et ces questions ne font que la blesser plus. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer son aimée dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle secoue la tête espérant ainsi faire partir ces images. Son cœur la brûle. Le feu se propage dans tout son corps la laissant pantelante et sanglotante. Faible.

Hermione décide de réagir. Elle ne veut pas **l'**oublier, elle veut juste se libérer un instant de la douleur qui la broie et qui va la détruire. Elle se laisse guider par son instinct.

Elle se glisse hors de son lit et manque de s'écrouler par terre. Mais elle tient. Elle se dirige vers son bureau, vers un porte bougies de bois rempli de pierres et de coquillages. Elle soulève une bougie. 7 lames étincelantes brillent... Certaines sont encore maculées de taches anciennes mais sanglantes. Elle en saisit une, qui paraît neuve.

Elle se dirige vers son grand miroir. Gardant sa lame serrée dans son poing, elle retire sa fine tunique grise. Sa poitrine nue est blafarde dans la lumière des braises de la torche. Elle se regarde un instant et plaque sa main sur le coté gauche de son torse. Elle attend. Puis elle sent doucement la pulsation de son cœur...

Hermione ouvre son poing et prend la lame. Elle l'approche de son sein gauche, là où elle a senti les battements. Une ancienne marque en forme de cœur aux angles pointus est toujours là. Elle fait glisser le bout de métal aiguisé sur sa cicatrice. Mais renonce à se perforer la peau pour la redessiner. La lame tombe à terre.

Hermione retourne se blottir dans son lit et finit par s'endormir,. Elle n'a pas rompu sa promesse envers **elle**. Ses ténèbres n'ont pas gagnées... Pas cette fois.


End file.
